


Seven notes to say I do

by Kammyh



Series: Win me over Series [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Art is a mess, Baseball, Conrad shares his knowledge with Gwendal, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Wolfram cooks and doesn't kill someone, royal couple, royal family, shopping at the mall, suspender belt trial, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammyh/pseuds/Kammyh
Summary: Series of seven drabbles set after the fiction 'Win me over'. Realizing you love each other and deciding to get married is just the beginning.





	1. Teaching lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: set after season three. This is the first of a series of seven drabbles set after the fiction 'Win me over', but I guess you can easily read this and each of the others as stand alone; you just need to know that Yuuri and Wolfram already confessed to each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

 

 **Rating** : K+

Thanks to my BETA-girl who survived my grammatical errors and my straight from Italian syntax for this one drabble, and _teacher_ MasterFranny who gave me this 'homework' back in 2010.

 **Drabble Summary** : Yuuri asked Wolfram out on a date, but does the Maou actually know how to carry one out? YuuWolf

 

* * *

 

Wolfram knew it would end up like this, but still he had given his fiancé a last chance before giving up on the matter. As a result, even though they were sitting there, one next to the other and looking at the same round ball being thrown from side to side, the blond soldier felt like they had never been this far.

Yuuri was so absorbed in the playing action that probably being alone or with a larger group of friends would have been just the same. The older Mazoku sighed and tried to focus back on the man throwing the ball for the hundredth time that day.

"Homerun!"

All of a sudden everyone around Wolfram straightened up and began cheering loudly, making his trained nerves shake. The blond soldier felt grateful that Yuuri had thought such a thing would happen and that he had _trained_ him to tame his soldier instincts before bringing him to the stadium.

The training brought them a couple of remarkable results, such as Wolfram biting his tongue half of the times he heard commotion around to prevent himself from instinctively jumping on his feet and kill the first person he saw, or the Maou bearing dark scorches all over his body and a few more sword cuts. After they moved the training to Earth, Yuuri had to add to the count even dark hematomas, courtesy of his overly trained fiancé.

"It was great, the ball was thrown almost out of the stadium!"

"Yeah, Shibuya, it was a really nice hit."

Murata smiled at Yuuri and the Maou chose that moment to finally look at his fiancé, mistaking his serious expression for actual interest in the game which had just been resumed. Since everything seemed to go on smoothly, he lost himself in the game again, much to Wolfram's discomfort.

"Oi, Great Sage, was it really something so great what just happened?"

The black haired Mazoku looked at Wolfram with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I don't think so, Lord Von Bielefelt. I told Shibuya that to make him happy. That's the same reason why I accepted to be the manager of his baseball team even though I actually like soccer."

Wolfram felt his heart getting heavier as he considered how Murata could easily understand Yuuri and act in a way that would surely please him, while he never seemed to be able to do make the Maou happy, even though they were engaged and he wanted it to work with all his might.

"Yuuri never told me why it is called a homu-home…"

"It's an home-run, Lord Von Bielefelt. I guess you call it so because you go straight to the home plate with no possibility to be stopped."

Green eyes stared at the distressed Great Sage, quietly analyzing the information given to him.

"Is it like catching a prey of one hundred polorin at the kohizoku hunting when you know that it is the heaviest animal around?"

Murata gave a weak smile, not completely understanding the similarity, but he found enough willingness to answer Wolfram that more or less it was what he meant and he silently cursed his friend for causing him to be the third wheel. The older Mazoku tried to focus back on the game, but his attempts to enjoy it failed miserably without someone methodically explaining everything to him.

Eventually the game ended and Murata took his chance to leave the Royal couple alone to its problems. When Yuuri tried to stop his friend from going away, he was met with a firm glare that the Maou quickly translated as ' _Explain baseball rules to him before we meet again. He is your fiancé, not mine!_ '.

Murata smiled a last goodbye to Wolfram and ran back home, leaving a terrified Maou behind. Yuuri turned to look at his fiancé, who was quietly waiting for his words. No matter how much he thought, he could find nothing appropriate to say.

"Uhm… Would you like to go to the park?"

Wolfram noticed how Yuuri had mentally kicked himself right after the offer, but he forced himself to keep calm nonetheless. The silence had finally ended, and he was not going to let his anger ruin their already disastrous date.

"I'd like to."

The dark haired Mazoku was so surprised by his companion's answer that he could only manage a weak smile. Yuuri headed to the park, saying in a half voice 'It's this way' to Wolfram.

Wolfram sighed heavily and followed his fiancé, keeping a distance of a couple of feet between them like he was used to do in Shin Makoku. The day when they had actually walked hand in hand and embraced seemed like it had been just a dream.

They reached the park and sat down on a bench near a big tree, which sheltered them from the rays of the hot sun shining upon them. Each time Yuuri seemed willing to begin a conversation he just changed his mind and kept silent, leading the blond soldier to an increasing state of frustration.

"Are you going to do or say something, wimp? What's with you today?"

Yuuri blushed a dark shade of red and began fidgeting with the corner of his jacket, hoping he could gain another couple of minutes before the older Mazoku decided he'd had enough and killed him.

"I-I have no idea of what to do during a date with a boy…"

Wolfram felt the hefty need to slay his fiancé right on the spot, but still he tried his best to keep calm.

"Yuuri, we are going to marry in a couple of months and you are still thinking about insignificant matters such as being both males?"

"N-no, wait! That's not what I meant!"

Wolfram momentarily let his murderous idea go and gave Yuuri a chance to explain himself.

"Ehm… well… I don't want to insult you by treating you like a woman and… well, going to the park or teaching you baseball rules caressing your hand or putting an arm around your waist with a stupid excuse seemed too cheesy and cliché to actually work!"

Wolfram didn't know if he had more reasons to be happy because Yuuri had thought to do those things, or to be angry because he hadn't done them.

"You made me get through the worst date ever for those idiocies?"

Wolfram's cold voice made Yuuri want to disappear into a dark hole and never come out again.

"I didn't plan to make a mess… I just don't know what to do."

The Maou's extremely embarrassed expression earned him a sweet smile from the blond soldier, who had apparently given up on his deadly plan for a more heartfelt one. Wolfram closed up the space between them, almost forcing his fiancé to put an arm around his waist.

"Lesson number one: I don't bite unless you want me to… or unless you cheat on me. Yuuri, for Shinou's sake, if you want to do something just _do_ it!"

Yuuri's blush darkened and he scratched the tip of his nose, mentally considering what his fiancé meant. The Maou was about to ask something again, but in the end all he did was to look away even more embarrassed than before. The younger Mazoku's actions were too cute to not snicker at his expenses, and no matter how much Wolfram tried to keep quiet, in the end he couldn't avoid it anymore.

Wolfram's chuckle was enough to give Yuuri a little more courage, reassuring him that his fiancé wasn't actually as angry as he thought he would be. Still pretending to look somewhere else, the Maou shyly put his arm around the blond soldier's shoulders and brought him closer, so that Wolfram's head rested conveniently on the crook of his neck.

"Are there any other lessons?"

Wolfram made himself more comfortable in Yuuri's embrace, finally enjoying some intimacy with fiancé.

"Of course there are. Second lesson: figure out by yourself what to do."

The blond soldier grinned up at the younger Mazoku, who answered with the most puzzled expression he could manage. Yuuri looked around trying to find any help to solve Wolfram's enigma, but all he could see were only young couples eating sweets and cuddling each other.

They were already doing the cuddling, so the Maou guessed that maybe he could try buying something to drink and quickly scanned the place to find a café or a food stand. Eventually his eyes caught the light of the shining sign he was searching for and quickly headed towards it, after murmuring a soft ' _I'll come back in a few minutes, wait here_ ' to his puzzled fiancé.

Wolfram was quite pleased seeing Yuuri act on his own will, and waited to see what he was up to. He couldn't hide a sweet, big smile when the younger Mazoku came back with two creamy white milkshakes and shyly handed him one.

"Uhm… Try this one."

The blond soldier took a sip, grimacing at the bitterness of the lemon, and earned a small peck on his temple as Yuuri sat happily back next to him.

"I'm sorry, Wolf, try this instead."

The older Mazoku pouted at his companion and exchanged drinks with him. Yuuri watched him closely as Wolfram tasted the other milkshake. The Maou's worried look quickly turned into a big smile as no scowl appeared on the blond soldier's face.

"This is sweeter."

"If you like it better, keep the vanilla milkshake, I'll drink the lemon one. I didn't know what you would prefer, so I took one sweeter and one less sugary."

Wolfram grinned at his fiancé as he took another sip of his drink, his green eyes silently teasing Yuuri in a way that could have been both mocking and seductive, sending chills down the Maou's spine.

"You chose them both white, did you miss something from me?"

Yuuri's face turned a darker shade of red as he understood what his fiancé was hinting at, but he was already learning how to deal with this side of Wolfram and even if he hadn't mastered the perfect technique yet, he still could find something to save himself.

"Why don't you figure it out by yourself, teacher?"

Wolfram took another sip from his glass and purposefully let a white trail of liquid fall from the corner of his mouth, which captured all of Yuuri's interest as it slowly made his way down to his chin. The Maou's mind mildly realized that they were still in an open space with loads of other people around them, as he proceeded to lick the sweet creamy substance from his fiancé's neck up to his even sweeter lips.

Yuuri let his tongue get rid of any small trace of milkshake on Wolfram's lips, and subtly asked for permission to enter his hot cavern and reach directly the source of that sweetness.

The blond soldier let his Maou have his fill, fighting to keep both his voice and body under control and failing badly. Yuuri reluctantly let go of Wolfram's mouth, blushing madly as he licked his own lips and savoured the vanilla milkshake mixed with his fiancé's unique taste.

"I'd prefer to be the student this time."

They smiled at each other and Yuuri took his chance to tighten his arms around his fiancé, trapping him in a firm embrace.

"Will you give me a second chance? There is a place with a few baseball batting cages around here."

Wolfram nodded against the Maou's warm chest and let himself enjoy his small victory over Yuuri's insecurities still hiding just round the corner. No matter how much of a wimp Yuuri could be, Wolfram knew that once his Maou learned his lesson he was the best to put it into practice. From this moment on maybe, and just maybe, he could not only enjoy this date, but even baseball.

 

* * *

 

"TEACHING LESSONS" **THE END**


	2. Pay back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri allowed Wolfram to take charge of their afternoon together, but the results are not quite what he had pictured in his mind.

 

**Rating** : M

**Drabble Warnings** : Graphic sex, bondage. Not beta read and English is not my native language, please feel free to point out bad grammar.

 

* * *

 

“Wolfram! Wolf, please!”

 

“Stop it, Yuuri. You’re noisy!”

 

“Wolfram!!”

 

Wolfram silenced his blinded fiancé with another heated kiss. He explored every inch of Yuuri’s mouth, taking away the Maou’s breath along with his protests.

 

“Wolf… untie me…”

 

Yuuri’s plea earned nothing more than a demonic grin from his fiancé. An answer more valuable for the blinded Maou was the moist tongue that teased the reddening skin right below the black tie that secured his wrists. The younger Mazoku tensed up, feeling the thrilling wetness over his sensitive flesh, and bit his lower lip harder.

 

Pleased by those reactions, Wolfram pinned Yuuri’s arms up over his head, gaining a better view of the Maou’s chest. Half an hour of biting and scratching had turned it over-sensitive and reddish, but he wasn’t going to finish now.

 

He took a hard nipple in his mouth, nibbling it with his teeth just enough to make his lover aware of his presence. His nails lightly grazed the tanned skin up to the neck and then back down, towards the pubic hair, unmercifully stopping right before he reached Yuuri’s neglected cock.

 

“Wolf… Stop… teasing…”

 

Yuuri’s breathing was coming out in short gasps and not only because of sex. The blindfold made everything so confused and indistinct that he couldn’t make out not only what Wolfram was doing, but also why he was so turned on. The fear and the uneasiness of his exposed state kept shaking his limbs with small shivers.

 

Maybe it was the same masochistic side that enjoyed his fiancé calling him a wimp that made him feeling good, or just the older Mazoku was extraordinarily good in everything. Wolfram saw Yuuri’s confusion and took advantage of it, towering over him and straddling his legs.

 

“So, Your Majesty... What would you like better: savour the riding crop once again or skip to the final act?”

 

Wolfram gave Yuuri a taste of the first option, taking the tiny whip at his side and tracing his lover’s chest with it. The Maou moaned and arched instinctively his back at the odd sensation, which was increasing his frustration as well as his excitement. 

 

Wolfram smirked at his king’s distress and licked his lips at the erotic display in front of him. As he distracted his lover with well directed crop strokes, he managed to slip between Yuuri’s wide open legs.

 

Yuuri realised what the older Mazoku’s intentions were, only when he felt the coldness of the leather string spreading his precum from the slit down to his cock with one subtle hit. Instinctively he tried to close his legs, but was rewarded with a light hit on his knee by what he supposed to be the riding crop held.

 

“Don’t make me tie up your legs too, wimp. It won’t hurt.”

 

Wolfram demonstrated his theory stimulating Yuuri’s scrotum with the tip of the riding crop just enough to elicit a thrilled moan from his lover. Much to the older Mazoku’s dismay, his cock reacted instantly at the sound, making his resolve weaker at the prospect of more satisfactory activities. He put the whip aside and covered completely his lover’s body with his own, nuzzling the Maou’s neck and enjoying the skin he found there.

 

Yuuri lightly kissed his fiancé’s cheeks searching for his lips, until Wolfram kindly offered them to him. The Maou took his time to savour his fiancé’s lips, glad that he could clearly picture in his mind his lover’s face despite the dark blindfold obscuring his world.

 

As soon as he sensed the soldier’s will to dominate weaken, Yuuri took his chance to slip his tongue inside his lover’s mouth. For the first time since Wolfram had lead him up to their bedroom and found alternative uses for the black ties his father had made him bring to Shin Makoku, he could do something more than simply endure his fiancé’s temptations.

 

Wolfram let him do as he pleased, grinding unconsciously his silk covered groin against Yuuri’s pelvis. It gave the Maou a light feeling of powerfulness to know that his fiancé ended up moaning in pleasure and with a raging hard on only touching and teasing him.

 

“Won’t you… untie me now?”

 

Yuuri made his best mellow and seductive voice, and added soft fleeting kisses all along Wolfram’s neck to stress his point.

 

“No. Damn. Way.”

 

Yuuri’s lips made a small pout against his lover’s skin, but didn’t stop kissing him.

 

“You said that today you would… be mine to do… as I pleased...”

 

Those half-breathed words startled Yuuri and made him lose focus long enough to allow Wolfram to take again the lead, claiming his lips for another lustful kiss.

 

Yuuri tried to fight back but he found no real will to do so, and soon was lost again in the exciting sensations his lover could give him. Only when they broke the kiss, the Maou was finally aware of Wolfram’s fingers playing with his anus.

 

“Wolf, wait… please…”

 

“What? You don’t… You want me to-”

 

“No! It’s not that…”

 

Yuuri blushed madly, and put his arms defensively in front of him in case his fiancé threw something at him. The only thing that reached him, though, was a puzzled stare he couldn’t see.

 

“When I said I would be yours to do as you pleased… I-I thought you would have… brought me on a picnic at the greenhouse and… well, try something embarrassing like feeding me with some weirdly cooked stuff you made!”

 

Wolfram considered his fiancé’s words in silence, before his anger fully exploded over his overly earnest Maou.

 

“You mean you regard a romantic picnic with your future consort something unpleasant to the limit I should request a special permission!?”

 

Even though the black haired Mazoku couldn’t see his lover, he could easily perceive flames threatening him.

 

“I’d rather call it awkward…” Yuuri mumbled.

 

“But I don’t dislike it, Wolf!” He added frantically. “I-I just thought that would... uhm... suit you better?”

 

Wolfram pondered Yuuri’s words and decided his fiancé could survive. For another hour.

 

“Good, because I planned that for tomorrow’s lunch. That was supposed to be your reward.”

 

Yuuri was astonished. Blindness aside, this was one of their most heated sexual intercourses and no sane person would ever protest against such entertaining activity with a gorgeous boy like Wolfram. On the other hand, a romantic picnic with something cooked by the same gorgeous boy was a threatening life experience.

 

Where on both Earth and Shin Makoku was he supposed to grant impunity for Wolfram satisfying his sexual appetit, but not for trying to kill him?

 

“Do you wish to run away from it?”

 

Guilt overcame the Maou, hearing his fiancé’s sad words. Especially because they were true: no matter how much he liked Wolfram, risking his life to please him was awkward, and from awkward situations he had the habit to run.

 

“Yeah… but you know that, even if I actually run, in the end I’ll always come back to you…”

 

Even though Wolfram could not see his fiancé’s eyes, he could exactly picture them in his mind: wide and brilliant, naively asking to be trusted from the depth of his heart. The blond soldier smiled sweetly at his lover and reached up to unfasten the tie covering the Maou’s eyes.

 

As soon as the black cloth revealed Yuuri’s eyes, Wolfram met the very same look depicted in his mind and smiled at him again. Dark orbs made themselves even bigger as the Maou tried to understand why he was rewarded so nicely after the fight they just had.

 

Wolfram answered him untying his pained wrist too, and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his eyes, as he hugged him tightly.

 

“That’s why I love you, Yuuri. This reward suits you better?”

 

Yuuri hugged back his fiancé and lead him to lie atop of him.

 

“Yep, it does. You know I like seeing your flushed face when we make love, no matter the position I’m in.”

 

Wolfram pouted and bit Yuuri’s earlobe, making his fiancé sigh in pleasure.

 

“How did you come up with this weird bondage idea?”

 

“I don’t think it’s weird! Tie you up is something I wanted to do each time you escaped my attempts of being a good fiancé.”

 

It was very Wolfram-ish and scary at the same time, but Yuuri was glad that his fiancé had waited until they confessed to each other before go through it.

 

“Why did you wait authorization though? We could have tried it ages ago.”

 

The older Mazoku blushed deeper and looked elsewhere.

 

“I-It’s not something a good fiancé should say out loud… uhm actually not even a Prince Consort-… Whe-When you said that, it seemed the only chance...”

 

Yuuri took Wolfram’s chin and claimed his lips in a chaste kiss, waiting for his fiancé to deepen it himself. When Wolfram did it, he easily managed to trap him between his legs, bringing their groins together.

 

Green eyes shut themselves close, savouring the sensation, and when Wolfram dared to peek at his lover, he saw a completely embarrassed Maou. Slightly worried, he broke their kiss.

 

“I-I run away l-lots of times...uhm... W-why don’t you c-come and take y-your pay back?”

 

Wolfram chuckled at his fiancé’s attempt to sound somewhat dissolute.

 

“Talk dirty doesn’t suit you, Yuuri. Anyway, if Your Majesty offers to pay off his debts I won’t complain.”

 

He reached again for the small vial on the bed stand and positioned himself over Yuuri, kissing him to ease the discomfort brought by his fingers’ intrusion.

 

With his hands finally free, Yuuri could freely enjoy again the softness of Wolfram’s blond curls and the smoothness of his skin. It was unforeseen how much he would have missed something like that.

 

Being on the bottom for the first time was utterly uncomfortable and he couldn’t restrain from tensing up each time his fiancé inserted a new finger, no matter how much he knew he just needed to relax.

 

Luckily for him, Wolfram was practical enough to come up with a backup plan. He nestled himself between his lover’s legs, and distracted his Maou with the oldest trick ever. As soon as Yuuri felt his fiancé’s familiar mouth on him, the pleasure overwhelmed his senses so much that he fell completely unaware of the moist intruders stretching his anus.

 

When it was loose enough, he quickly prepared himself and entered his lover, only to stop and wait for any kind of direction Yuuri could give him.

 

After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, the younger Mazoku nodded, and Wolfram gave a tentative thrust, but he could still feel how Yuuri wasn’t actually relaxed at all. Thinking quickly, he took his fiancé’s cock in his hand and stimulated it a couple of times, before thrusting in again. Finally it felt way better for the couple and soon the Maou was so lost in his pleasure that he completely gave in, letting his fiancé quicken his pace and lead both of them towards the edge. 

 

After a few failed attempts, Wolfram successfully found out the perfect angle to hit his lover’s prostate, making the Maou to call for him even louder.

 

Feeling himself getting close, Yuuri searched for his lover’s lips, claiming them in a so passionate and unexpected kiss that drove Wolfram straight to his orgasm. The warm feeling of his fiancé’s release and the sound of his own name echoing inside his mouth was enough to make Yuuri come too.

 

“We should… reconsider… the experience.” Yuuri said, as they laid completely spent one upon the other, trying to catch their breath.

 

“If you enjoyed this… so much… where’s my pay back?”

 

Wolfram smirked at him and held him tighter.

 

“What about… that picnic you arranged?”

 

The Maou was rewarded with a pillow smashed on his face.

 

“Yuuri, do you want to know something?” Wolfram told him smiling warmly at him despite the attack. “There is nothing that can repay me better than you.”

 

* * *

 

"PAY BACK"  **THE END**


	3. Clothing fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri decided to endure a picnic alone with Wolfram, but nothing will make him accept his fiancé clothes. At least this is what he thought at the beginning. Maybe something will make him reconsider? YuuWolf

**Rating** : K+

 **A/N** : This was inspired by me reading the KKM manga while watching the trial some male competitors had to do in a trash TV show, which luckily didn’t last much. Somehow I thought that Yuuri wouldn’t have much luck with the task either… Please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

“Why are you dressed like that!?”

 

The blond Mazoku looked up from the picnic basket he was opening to face his fiancé.

 

“What are you saying, Yuuri? I’m dressed like I always do!”

 

The Maou raised an eyebrow and kept staring at his companion’s legs, eying with disgust the black cotton stripes fixed on Wolfram’s tights.

 

This wasn’t the first time Yuuri saw his blond companion without his usual uniform, nevertheless until now he had never actually _seen_ what he wore. He could live with the white shirt full of frills and trimmings, the tailored black shorts, the tight highs... but those stripes that stood up against Wolfram’s almost white skin were simply too much.

 

“ _That_ is female lingerie.”

 

“Why is it supposed to be for females now!?”

 

Yuuri took a few moments to think about it, but except that he had only seen something similar on girls in a couple of western movies, he couldn’t find any other ground to justify his statement.

 

“I don’t know! They just are!”

 

Wolfram glared at his fiancé with a ‘ _not again_ ’ all over his face.

 

“Yuuri, do you realize that this isn’t the first argument you explain with such _unquestionable evidences_?”

 

Yuuri’s big dark eyes blinked a couple of times, as he tried to understand what exactly the soldier was referring to. Eventually no sign of acknowledgement appeared on his face, so Wolfram sighed deeply and shook his head in resignation.

 

“You’re using the same _valuable arguments_ you used when you were speaking about marrying another boy! Think about that and look at yourself now: you are going to marry me! Besides, this is just a suspender belt, what’s wrong with it!?”

 

“Everything! Have you ever seen a boy wearing it!?”

 

Wolfram made a great effort to not give in to his first instinct and hit his fiancé hard for what he was saying. He knew beforehand that retaliation would have only ended in an everlasting chase, and he didn’t want to spoil the romantic picnic he had planned.

 

That’s why he took his anger out on the food he was _methodically_ placing on the blanket.

 

“Isn’t _myself_ a suitable answer!?”

 

Yuuri grimaced and kept his eyes fixed on the older Mazoku, crossing his arms as if he was waiting for another kind of reply.

 

“Look, wearing it is common for noble young men. It’s unfashionable walk around bare legs, so if you dress in shorts the most suitable option is using knee-length hoses with a suspender belt.”

 

The young Maou acknowledged that he was making sense, nevertheless his stare on him didn’t falter. Wolfram understood he wasn’t getting anywhere trying to be reasonable with Yuuri, so he rolled his eyes annoyed: why there were _always_ trivial matters getting in the way of their supposed romantic moments?

 

“There are lots of noble Mazoku wearing it!”

 

Even Wolfram’s last attempt at defending himself went unheard, as Yuuri simply kept staring at him, determination written in his eyes.

 

“Wolf, what were your plans for today?”

 

“Mmm, well… chat about random things while taking out the food, maybe flirting a little, feed you with what the maids helped me cooking, maybe cuddling or kissing or…”

 

Yuuri chose that moment to interrupt Wolfram’s list, fearing the fervid products of his imagination after the weird bondage experience they had.

 

“Well, you can give up any hope to go further on your plan if you don’t get rid of that.”

 

“Whaaat!?”

 

Wolfram stared shocked at his Maou, and realized with anguish that he was serious about it.

 

“C’mon, Yuuri, you are my king and my fiancé, but you can’t possibly blackmail me for a change of clothes! The tights won’t stay in place and I will make a fool of myself!”

 

However no smile or nice words granted his wish.

 

“Wolf, I’m doing this for you, I know you don’t like dressing up as a woman as much as me.”

 

Wolfram sighed deeply, realizing that it was like speaking to a wall. The fact that he was going to fall for his fiancé’s blackmail still didn’t mean he couldn’t craft an enjoyable way for himself to get through it.

 

“Fine with me, then. But _you_ will be the one to undo the buttons.”

 

That finally made the Maou break his pose, whilst his fiancé stretched his legs in front of him, smiling seductively. In order to be sure that Yuuri couldn’t mistake it for a joke, he lay fully down on the blanket, letting his blond locks spread on the soft green grass.

 

Yuuri found himself with an uncomfortable lump in his throat, as he took in the public display of beauty his fiancé was offering him. Simply seeing him so sensually stretched was enough to make him forget everything about clothing fights and lingerie to focus only on his beautiful angel.

 

Unfortunately, now that he had showed himself willing to prove his worthless point, there was no chance for him to let the argument fall without angering Wolfram even more. He had _honestly_ been an idiot.

 

“Uhm… but I’ve never done it before.”

 

Wolfram’s face was a mix of tease and amusement as he gracefully raised an eyebrow that innocently seemed asking ‘ _So what?_ ’. The young Maou swallowed again as he studied attentively his enemies: the black stripes ended in a sort of double hole hook that was fastened to small buttons on the darker strip sewed over the edge of the tight.

 

Yuuri took tentatively one of the straps with a hand and held down the tight with the other, trying to free the hook, but the band was stretched so tight that he soon lost his grip on both. He tried again with a little more strength, but this time it was too much and instead of freeing the hook, he simply managed to hurt himself with it edge.

 

Now it had become a personal matter between the young Maou and the uncooperative scrap of metal: they obviously hated each other and none of them was going to let the enemy win.

 

Yuuri tried a more incisive way to approach his rival, and grabbed the hook with his teeth, slowly sliding the button out to not lose it a third time. With a last push, the button was finally released from its constriction and the young Maou could finally let go the strap and give a break to his pained teeth.

 

He looked up, hoping to share the victory with his fiancé, but his joyful orbs were coldly met by two unmerciful green eyes, as Wolfram, balancing himself on his elbows, stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Yuuri only hoped that hidden behind it there was only the usual ‘ _wimp_ ’ and not something worse like ‘ _I can’t marry someone who can’t even undo a stupid suspender belt strap_.’

 

“Do you realize you have seven more to go?”

 

His fiancé’s cold voice made Yuuri bend down his head in defeat, as he dutifully resumed his task, while Wolfram lay back again with a loud sigh, knowing too well that hours were going pass before he could finally go through his original plan.

 

It took Yuuri half an hour to get rid of all the straps, but in the end he felt like he had mastered the technique. No matter how many times his fiancé wanted to wear that damn thing, from now on he could easily solve the matter without much hassle.

 

For the whole length of his hard work Yuuri had stopped checking on Wolfram, fearing his rejection, but now he was confident that his beloved fiancé could at least grant him a smile after winning his trial. He took a deep breath and tentatively looked up again, but what he saw made him simply realize how much he had spoiled the date his lover had carefully planned for them.

 

His fiancé’s head was gently reclined to his side and his eyes were closed. His pink lips were lightly parted and his regular breathing came out coarser than usual, becoming a soft snore.

 

“I’m sorry, Wolf.”

 

Yuuri moved next to Wolfram, shifting him enough to hold him in his arms. The small movement was enough to disturb the sleeping soldier, who turned in his embrace, loosening his tights and revealing more of his slender legs. The Maou had to admit that it was a really nice view... More than nice, actually, erotic was a better word.

 

It was a rare sight seeing Wolfram in less than perfect clothes and each time it had happened, Yuuri was too busy saving him or his kingdom to actually take his time and lust over his fiancé properly. Now that there were no incoming dangers though, he had to admit that those loose tights, the flowing straps and the scantily dressed lower body really made his sleeping companion an unearthly beauty.

 

Wolfram’s eyes twitched, but aside that and a soft ‘ _wimp_ ’ escaping his lips, he gave no other signs of waking up. Yuuri gave him a small smile and tightened the embrace around him, letting the soft breeze scuffing their hair even more. As he cuddled his lover, searching inside himself the strength to wake him up, his eyes lazily scanned the food Wolfram had set on the blanket.

 

His interest was caught by a small bowl full of a yellow creamy substance. The young king made his best effort to not wake his fiancé as he stretched himself enough to get the basin. First of all he checked if the contents were edible: it was something cooked by Wolfram and no matter how much the maids had helped him, there was still a high chance of food poisoning.

 

He had to admit that it wasn’t something extraordinarily tasty, but it was fairly good considering his fiancé’s skills.

 

He wetted his finger with it and then spread the custard on his sleeping beauty’s lips. Its coldness brought a little more self consciousness on Wolfram and he tentatively tasted it with the tip of his tongue. Yuuri stared at his lover, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. As soon as Wolfram’s eyes opened, he leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss, making them close again in bliss.

 

It was a chaste kiss and their lips barely touched, but it was enough to give Wolfram the sweetest wake up ever. When they broke contact, both of them took their time to take care of the sweet substance all over each other’s lips, licking it away with the tip of their tongues.

 

“What was this for?”

 

“Well, I didn’t want to spoil our picnic more than I already did.”

 

Wolfram tried to sit up and noticed the loose state of his tights, but he was too happy to actually care. He smiled hesitantly at Yuuri and stood up on his feet. The Maou stared at his fiancé, fearing some kind of retaliation despite the kiss, but when he saw him unfastening his shorts and something else inside the waistband, he quickly understood what his lover was doing. With a couple of well managed pulls Wolfram got finally rid of the suspender belt, zipped back his shorts, and threw the belt at Yuuri. The Maou glowered at him, but was merrily welcomed with a soft laughter.

 

“I thought you wanted a trophy after your victory over the dreadful hooks.”

 

“I actually want one: will you grant me the one I’ll ask for?” Yuuri admitted, earning Wolfram’s suspicious but interested stare.

 

“Will you wear your tights with the suspenders again, once we are alone in our bedroom? I’d like to find a better use for them.”

 

The blond soldier blushed deeply and sat back next to his king to tease him.

 

“I thought that you didn’t like female lingerie on me.”

 

Yuuri smiled back at his fiancé, his cheeks colouring of a deep shade of red as he whispered embarrassed in Wolfram’s ear.

 

“I changed my mind: I guess I like everything on you.”

 

 

* * *

 

"CLOTHING FIGHTS" **THE END**


	4. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad thought he was way over the initial denial over his brother and his godchild more adult relationship, but he wasn’t Yuuri’s godfather for nothing. Will he find eventually someone to share his fears with? WolfYuuWolf, Conzak (mentioned)

**Rating** : K

 

* * *

 

Conrad walked cautiously inside Gwendal’s office and was suddenly welcomed by his brother’s inquisitive blue eyes. Even though he was used to the older Mazoku’s stares, this was particularly freezing.

 

“Considering that I’ve _personally_ sent Yozak on a mission last month, you went too many times to Gisela for those.”

 

Conrad’s smile somehow managed to not falter, even after the brutal accusation without preamble.

 

“Stocking up. I’m planning to go to Dai Shimaron and surprise him.”

 

Gwendal’s eyebrow twitched. He knew Conrad was lying, but without proofs against him he couldn’t voice his doubts.

 

“Conrad, I’ll be straight to you: I know you’re covering up for someone else. Names.”

 

The brown haired soldier felt cold shivers down his spine, but his seraphic appearance wasn’t going to melt for so little and as long as he pretended to be innocent, Gwendal couldn’t openly doubt him.

 

“You think too much, Gwen.”

 

Gwendal had apparently realized the same thing, so he just growled at Conrad’s stubborn attitude and lowered his eyes.

 

“You are dismissed. For the moment be aware that I’ll keep an eye on you.”

 

“Yess.”

 

Conrad turned on his heels and made his way out of the room, seemingly unconcerned, but as soon as the door closed, he took a deep breath and thanked Shinou to have gone off so lightly. However a familiar voice echoed in the empty corridor, managing to shake him out of his worries.

 

“Conrad?”

 

He quickly offered his sweetest smile to his little brother and his king. Both of them were holding thick stacks of documents that gave them a mature and professional appearance he still wasn’t used to see on the young couple.

 

“Your Majesty, Wolf! What are you doing here?”

 

“We must deliver these to Gwendal.”

 

Conrad moved towards them to tenderly scuff their hair, earning a couple of suspicious raised eyebrows.

 

“I won’t advise that right now.”

 

He took a moment to stop a clueless Dokascos and make him do the delivery instead. In order to be certain that his plan worked, he swiftly led them far away from Gwendal’s office.

 

When he thought they were far enough to be safe, he let a white box slip into his younger brother’s hands.

 

“Gwendal is getting suspicious. I hope these are enough until the wedding… unless you prefer to confront the others of course.”

 

Yuuri stared curiously at the unknown box, whilst Wolfram looked sheepishly away and shrugged.

 

“I don’t want Günter preaching about how nobles should behave or about how we need to preserve the _purity_ of the Maou. No one actually follows the rules!”

 

Conrad chuckled as he saw Yuuri leaning over Wolfram’s shoulder, trying to have a better view of what he was holding.

 

“In any case there are just three more weeks to wait. Don’t act like you have to wait years of forced celibacy.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes lightened up, finally understanding what the thing was, and snatched the condom box from Wolfram’s hands to hide it in his pocket. His fiancé shrugged, whilst Conrad had to make his best affords to not burst out laughing.

 

“Before you ask: Conrad guessed the truth by himself.”

 

“So I offered myself to cover up for you two.”

 

Yuuri felt his knees weaken at the two brother’s announcement and Conrad put a considerate hand on the Maou’s shoulder for good measure.

 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed, Your Majesty, I saw both of you being born!”

 

Yuuri wanted to object that what the older Mazoku had just said was _especially_ the reason why he didn’t like Conrad knowing _everything_ , but in the end the only thing that he felt like sharing was a ‘ _Call me Yuuri, godfather_ ’ just a little more desperate than usual.

 

Truth to be told Conrad had actually barely survived the news himself. In his father-older brother’s mind his first wish had been that everything stayed the same and that the two younger Mazoku simply kept acting like the children he had always been familiar with.

 

His dreams began to crack soon, right after Wolfram had demonstrated to be sincerely attracted by his accidental fiancé, but Yuuri’s naiveté had always made Conrad positive about them being in no danger to take things further. After a while he consciously decided to ignore how his gentle Maou was growing fond of his engagement the more he adapted to the world and understood his position as a king.

 

He also pretended to not notice how the childish game of run and catch they had been carrying out since they first days together had changed, adding secret glances, knowing smiles and an underline of ‘ _I know you you’ll let me grab you’_

 

When his little brother came back from Earth with the most embarrassed smile he had ever seen on his face and told him he had lost the envelope he had given him out of brotherly responsibility, he still pretended to believe him, even though Wolfram had never managed a proper lie in his whole life. Conrad’s last attempt to fake ignorance dropped when Yuuri asked him information about following through his wedding with Wolfram though.

 

After that he decided he had run enough, and approached the one less about to go through his same process of denial on the scared principle of ‘better safe than sorry’. Pun intended.

 

“Hmpf! I still can’t understand why you need to be ashamed of natural things like sex! It’s just stick a-”

 

“Wolf!” Both Conrad and Yuuri interrupted him.

 

He stared at them, waiting for explanations, but Yuuri only managed a heartfelt sigh.

 

“Why do you have to be this blunt?”

 

Yuuri’s feelings matched Conrad’s, making the older Mazoku to actually rethink the whole denial project. Maybe it wasn’t too late?

 

“What about a walk in the forest, Wolf? You liked it when we were younger.”

 

The brown haired soldier earned two puzzled stares, but he simply ignored them. He took their hands and led the couple with determination through the woods, just to stop in front of a deep hole in the ground. Yuuri watched it closely, sincerely interested in what Conrad wanted to show them, whilst Wolfram simply snorted.

 

“You brought us here to see a fracture?”

 

“I know what it is… is a rabbit hole, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not a rabbit’s one actually.” Conrad explained warmly as he took from his pocket a weird shaped leaf and waggled it in front of the opening.

 

Soon a white muzzle appeared from the darkness and then little by little the whole creature came into sight, leaving the two younger Mazoku with their mouth wide open. Conrad stared pleased at them and took the small beast in his arms to show it better to his companions.

 

“It looks like a rabbit merged with a polecat.”

 

Conrad laughed at Yuuri’s observation, whilst Wolfram sulked, recognizing none of the two. His reaction earned him the older Mazoku’s chuckle. To ease up his brother’s mood Conrad placed the animal right in his arms, managing to scare him.

 

“Waa! Conrad! I’ll drop it!”

 

Yuuri sniggered at Wolfram’s distress and earned a punch on the back of his head for it, whilst Conrad simply stood behind his brother to place his arms in the correct position to not get one of them hurt.

 

The quiet creature’s eyes almost blinked happily at them now that he felt comfy, and it reached up with his twitching nose to lick Wolfram’s face affectionately. The initial embarrassment soon left place for the same soft smile he usually reserved only for Yuuri, Greta and -less frequently- for Conrad.

 

“It’s a new breeding. I was thinking about asking Günter or Gisela about it.”

 

Yuuri smiled sweetly at the furry animal and petted it under its chin, making it emit a small cry similar to a laugh.

 

“We surely need to find a name for it.”

 

“Tomorrow Greta is free from her studies. What about let her in?”

 

The two fathers looked in each other’s eye with that particular fondness they had when they talked about their daughter.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure she will come out with some good ideas.”

 

Yuuri encircled Wolfram’s shoulders and drew him closer, placing a soft kiss on his cheek in the process. No matter how much Conrad wanted for them to stay innocent playful kids, he had to admit that his last effort was turning against him.

 

He smiled his resignation at the lovely couple and then searched around something else to enjoy his kids for a couple of hours more.

 

* * *

 

Gwendal was extremely upset. His brothers and his king didn’t show up at dinner and after a quick consultation with an overly-worried Günter, he had ventured outside the castle with his guards. It was a shame not knowing whether the royal couple was with Conrad or not, otherwise he would have stop worrying and began planning a proper punishment for his two favourite victims plus one.

 

Eventually the stoic Mazoku decided to divide his troops in small groups to search the forest. He volunteered to search alone the few places he knew the three kids enjoyed, and soon he was rewarded by a familiar setting.

 

Conrad was resting his back against a tree trunk with the younger Mazoku sleeping soundly at each side of him. Gwendal glared at him, but the only answer he got was a sheepish smile that only managed to make him angrier.

 

“Conrad, you could have told me you were with them.”

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really planning this.”

 

It didn’t take much to Gwendal to understand what was going on inside his brother’s head, nevertheless he knew he couldn’t ease Conrad’s mind, since he was fighting the very same reality. In the end he simply closed the space between them and knelt down in front of him.

 

“You need kids of your own. We both know they matured a lot, and when they will get married we will officially lose them. You’ve played the father role long enough.”

 

Conrad’s eyes lowered to look the two sleeping Mazoku in his arms, but even if he knew his brother was right, all he could do was tighten the embrace around them.

 

“You are right Gwen, but it is hard to let them go.”

 

Gwendal sighed and took Wolfram in his arms, whilst Conrad did the same with their king. None of them woke up, so the two older brothers quickly headed for the meeting point arranged with the soldiers.

 

Conrad took his chance to watch his brother closely, noticing how his traits betrayed his same doubts.

 

“Gwen? Are _you_ ready to let them go?”

 

The light trembling of Gwendal’s shoulders told him that his assumptions were indeed correct.

 

“Uhm… the only thing I’m worried about is about their… Mmm… wedding night…” He stuttered embarrassed.

 

Even though Conrad couldn’t see Gwendal’s face, he noticed the glance he had thrown at Wolfram and how he had tightened his hold around him. Certainly after the wedding the older Mazoku would lose hours of sleep worrying about what was happening between his precious little brother and Yuuri.

 

He smirked, deeming it the perfect chance to share his burden and at the same time help Gwendal coming to terms with Wolfram and Yuuri’s evolved relationship.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, I can assure you they’ve already practiced everything beforehand.”

 

Conrad had only enough time to brace himself before Gwendal’s voice echoed throughout the forest startling awake the two younger Mazoku’s in their arms.

 

Despite the reality of the facts, he knew too well that if the two fiancés were going to be fed and lovingly put at sleep in their comfortable bed, the same wouldn’t apply for him, as he would have been held responsible of not stopping the children when he could, but he knew that in the end everything would have been worth it.

 

Sometimes he wondered who between them was the most incoherent and overprotective brother, but now that also Gwendal knew, maybe they could solve their shared problem together.

 

* * *

 

"BROTHERLY LOVE" **THE END**


	5. Cold canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real and realistic are not always the same thing. WolfYuuWolf

**Rating** : K

 

* * *

Wolfram studied carefully the scene in front of him for another couple of minutes, before uncrossing his legs just to cross them again after shifting their position.

 

“Can’t you start working already? It has been hours since you sat there staring like that …”

 

“I gave you freedom to move, what else do you want? Why don’t you say that you simply don’t want to spend some quality time with your devoted fiancé even when he’s doing _you_ a favour?”

 

Yuuri pouted at Wolfram’s words, but being reminded that he had been the one to stick himself into his current predicament was enough to make him behave.

 

“Doing a couple is harder” Wolfram explained eventually with a sigh, taking pity on him. “Especially if you can’t portrait them the way you _see_ them.”

 

“Are you telling me you see me like a stack of cubes?”

 

Yuuri’s joke made Wolfram snort and Greta laugh. Fearing that his precious daughter could fall because of the sudden movement, he shifted her more comfortably on his thigh.

 

“Wolfram is an artist, Yuuri! He has to follow his inspiration!”

 

Greta’s chirping explanation was welcomed with two warm smiles and a soft kiss on her hair, courtesy of the young Maou. The scene seemed to finally trill Wolfram’s insight and, after long minutes of pure staring, he eventually positioned himself in front of the clean canvas to sketch something.

 

“You should learn from our daughter Yuuri, she is really sensitive about art.”

 

Greta straightened herself proudly at Wolfram’s comment, whilst Yuuri simply scoffed.

 

“Wolf, I hope you didn’t convince her that your cubes are actual portraits.”

 

Wolfram didn’t even stop sketching to answer that, deeming his lover’s opinion not worthy of his consideration. Greta on the other hand seemed to utterly dislike the accusation made to her _other father_ , and pulled Yuuri’s sleeve to have his attention back on her.

 

“Yuuri, you don’t have to say that to Wolfram! He is good at painting, you know it!”

 

His daughter’s worried big brown eyes made guilt build up inside Yuuri’s chest as he tried to decide whether being more sensitive or sensible about making Greta see his point. Somehow reassuring her that he knew Wolfram was a good painter felt like a lie, since he had never actually experimented it fist hand. While he lost himself in such thoughts, the Maou noticed with the corner of his eyes that his fiancé had stopped sketching to frown at him.

 

“Ehm… Wolfram…”

 

“Can’t you just put your emotion quiet while I’m painting? Your doubts distract me.”

 

Since his fiancé was far from understanding, Wolfram simply shook his head and resumed his sketching, so that Yuuri was left alone to question the meaning of his words. The Maou tentatively looked at Greta, who on the contrary seemed eagerly waiting to explain him the hidden meaning of the blond soldier’s speech.

 

“Wolfram paints a person how he see it. If you’re dubious the image is confused and it turns out a stack of cubes, but if you are coherent with yourself you will get a realistic portrait!”

 

Yuuri’s mind supplied an image of himself as a television in which doubts worked as interferences, before he finally realized that he had just being lectured by his own daughter. How could the little girl understand everything about Wolfram’s portraying technique, whilst he wasn’t able to get it?

 

“Wait, who told you this? Don’t tell me you understood that by yourself!”

 

Greta giggled at Yuuri’s doubts, shyly covering her blushing cheeks with her tiny hands.

 

“Wolfram explained it to me! I simply asked him when he portrayed me last time.”

 

Yuuri had to wonder if Waltorana hadn’t actually been onto something when he had told him that he wasn’t worthy of both Shin Makoku and Wolfram: not only he had never thought about _asking_ his fiancé about his art, but he had also never known that he had been portraying their daughter. Where was he when all that was happening!?

 

“Don’t feel guilty Yuuri. If you don’t understand art there isn’t much you can do about it… I don’t understand baseball either. Let’s just be grateful that our daughter fairs well in both areas. Isn’t it true, Greta?”

 

Greta made a small scream of agreement and jumped on her father’s thigh, making Yuuri to reach out for her in case she fell down. The tender display was extremely appreciated by the artist, who finished the preliminary sketch quicker than he imagined.

 

As soon as Greta saw Wolfram putting aside the charcoal to get his colours, she escaped Yuuri’s embrace to run to him and see the drawing. The enthusiastic scream from the little girl, made even Yuuri interested on the outcome.

 

Even though Wolfram didn’t like the idea that his fiancé saw his sketch so soon, Greta had already hugged his waist to show her appreciation for the portrayal, distracting him from shooing Yuuri away.

 

“Wolf, this is truly beautiful!”

 

The blond soldier scuffed his daughter’s hair, trying to not smear her with the dark residues of charcoal on his fingers before dignifying his fiancé with a single glance. Yuuri’s heart missed a beat as he met Wolfram’s green eyes: they weren’t angry or cold, but neither they were enthusiastic or happy. It was strange seeing someone who felt always so strongly for everything he did completely uninterested.

 

“I don’t like it, actually. C’mon, both of you back to the chair, it won’t take much to finish the base colouring.”

 

Greta stared at him doubtful, but after getting Wolfram’s reassuring smile, she happily run back to Yuuri, where she was carefully helped to sit back on her father’s thigh.

 

After that, Wolfram kept working silently in front of his lover’s guilty stare, until finally Yuuri found enough courage to ask his fiancé the dreaded question.

 

“Wolf? Why you don’t like the portrait? I mean, it is beautiful in my opinion…”

 

“Yuuri, you asked me to do a realistic portrait of you and Greta and I’m painting it. What’s the problem with me not liking it? As long as it is what you wanted, my opinion doesn’t matter.”

 

Wolfram’s logic was quite understandable, but Yuuri still didn’t like it, especially when coming from his fiery lover. Moreover he had done art at school, and even if he didn’t understand much of the artistic spirit of the modern painters, he was sure that he had heard at some point something about how a real masterpiece should be something that made the painter proud.

 

“I’m just asking why…”

 

The blond soldier seemed thoughtful for a moment.

 

“I feel like there is something missing. It’s like a beautiful picture, but I feel nothing when I see it. It’s… cold.”

 

Yuuri was utterly confused by Wolfram’s artistic argumentation. He had never felt something coming from a picture or a portrait, and truth to be told he had never searched for it. He usually looked at the scene: if it was well defined and realistic it was good, if it was something he couldn’t understand what it was it was bad.

 

The young Maou looked at his daughter and could clearly see how Wolfram’s statement had worried her too.

 

“Wolfram, can I move around the room?”

 

Greta was rewarded with a soft smile, quickly followed by Wolfram’s warm voice reassuring her that she could do whatever she wanted as long as he could see her.

 

The young girl happily left her father’s thigh to go exploring Wolfram’s room, apparently searching for something she knew that had to be there. Yuuri kept a worried eye on his lively daughter as he thought again about the meaning of his fiancé’s words and wondered if they had something to do with Greta’s rummaging.

 

Nevertheless he completely lost his trail of thoughts when a happy giggle told him that she had finally found what she was searching for. However, as soon as he saw what it was, he run to her side.

 

“Greta I don’t think you should play with Wolfram’s paintings! He will get angry if you spoil them.”

 

The little girl’s brown eyes shifted worriedly to face her _other father_.

 

“Those are only old paintings. Overly worrying about them is unnecessary.”

 

Yuuri was sidetracked by Wolfram’s statement. He knew for a fact that even if they were old paintings, he was way prouder of them than of the one he was currently painting.

 

“Wolfram? Do you like them?”

 

The blond soldier smiled again to his cute little girl.

 

“Yeah, I think that overall they came out the way I wanted.”

 

Greta nodded confidently and proceeded with her plan, laying each canvas one next to the other on the floor and making Yuuri move a few steps away to not crush them. As soon as she had finished her shuffling job, she watched them attentively, almost reading them.

 

“Uhm…??” Yuuri asked dubiously.

 

“I will find what’s missing! Will you help me, Yuuri?”

 

“Eh? Sure…”

 

“Good!”

 

Father and daughter found themselves scanning Wolfram’s paintings for evidences under the amused stare of their owner. They spent hours looking at the different colours, the techniques, the subjects, the constant presence of some particulars, but nothing was present in each and every canvas. They were all quite different and unique, and even if the painting had the same subject and was painted with the same technique, Yuuri had to admit that something was actually different in each of them.

 

They were still lost in their own evaluations, when Wolfram called them to see the raw painting. Greta easily forgot what she had been doing and run to him, stretching up her hands to be hold in his arms and admire the portrait from a fair height.

 

Seeing how much the young girl seemed to appreciate Wolfram’s work, Yuuri walked behind the older Mazoku and peeked over his shoulder to look at it, but regretfully he found himself unable to share his daughter’s feelings. It was just like he had imagined, so what was the thing missing?

 

“Do you like it, Yuuri?”

 

Wolfram’s green orbs watched Yuuri uncertainly, dreading but also yearning for his approval. The Maou smiled at him and gave his fiancé a light peck on his lips to compensate him for his work, silently assuring him that he liked it.

 

“It’s beautiful, Wolf, just like I wanted it… I still don’t like the idea of you hating it though, you are the painter.”

 

Wolfram smiled at his fiancé as he put down Greta and gathered a piece of cloth to wipe the paint off his fingers.

 

“It’s fine. I did it for you, not for myself. I’ll make peace with my artistic nature someday.”

 

Yuuri closed his arms around his fiancé and kissed him softly on the cheek, making the older Mazoku blush madly. Seeing the romantic scenario, Greta weaving her goodbyes, giggling, and run to Anissina’s lab to let her fathers enjoy a little bit of intimacy.

 

Wolfram stared a little bit sad at her disappearing figure behind the door and then relaxed even more in his fiancé’s embrace.

 

“It’s nice sharing some time alone, but I can’t help but miss her when she’s not around.”

 

Wolfram’s words made Yuuri suddenly realise something important.

 

“Wolf, I know what’s wrong with this painting.”

 

The blond soldier stared puzzled at Yuuri, not quite believing how someone so little fond of art could have understood what he himself couldn’t figure out.

 

“Will you make me another portrait? Depict me as you wish.”

 

Wolfram’s eyes grew even wider, not understanding Yuuri’s reasons behind the question, but the Maou only kissed him in silent apologize.

 

“The important thing missing it’s you, Wolf. I’ll do my best to improve and one day I’ll get the painting that I want. Until then, I want you to keep telling me the truth, even through your paintings.”

 

Wolfram smirked sensually and gave him a small peck on his lips.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. You know? You might get your wish sooner than you expect.”

 

* * *

"COLD CANVAS" **The end**

 

 

 

 


	6. Wedding problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date set for the wedding is approaching, but a problem is bothering Yuuri and its solution will bring even worse ones. YuuWolfYuu

**Rating** : K+

* * *

The big city noisily surrounded the young pair of black haired teens walking steadily towards the mall. The boy kept sighing every once in a while, under the amused stare of the girl who was accompanying him.

 

“Shibuya, _you_ asked me to help you out! At least pretend to have a good time.”

 

The subdued Mazoku simply answered with another sigh and stared down at his feet. He had a dreaded task to accomplish, but Murata’s help was out of question since his Great Sage would have only shamed him to death just to laugh at him with his companion of mischief. His only hope had been his four classmates, but three of them had openly admitted their ignorance on the matter, so eventually he only had one suitable partner for this trial. And nothing could make him like it.

 

“Miyazaka… I’m still not sure this is good…”

 

“Find something else then, I will gladly show you a good shop to buy it. It’s not my fault if you have no guts to talk to his family or yours.”

 

Yuuri sighed again miserably and almost missed the entrance of the mall. Miyazaka scoffed, grabbed his arm and shoved him through the door herself. As soon as they reached the nightwear area, the young Maou tried desperately to reconsider his options, but unfortunately absolutely none was left.

 

He had always thought that _he_ would be the one to organize _his own_ wedding or at least the one to buy the wedding rings. Unfortunately, when he actually decided to marry, he discovered that not even a royal wedding had enough tasks to satisfy everyone.

 

The fist who destroyed his plans had been no one else than his beloved Wolfram, who clearly made him aware that _he_ wanted to buy the rings and he had no intention to let him share the duty, since it was meant to be a surprise until the wedding.

 

Time to ‘settle’ the rings ordeal though, and everything else was already being taken care of: Tserisama had prepared the dresses, his mother had plenty of ideas about the decorations, Gunter had organized the ceremony, Gwendal had silently written the invitations and sent them to alleys and friends, Conrad and Yozak had planned jokes and games for the banquet, Shouri had arranged everything needed to bring to Shin Makoku the guests from Earth, the maids had chosen the _perfect_ menu for the event, Elisabeth had stated that _she_ was going to be the one offering the flowers for her older brother’s wedding...

 

He really had never thought that befriending so many people would have made him jobless for his own marriage. Hence his problem, his weird idea to ask his friends and the current predicament he was in.

 

“So, are you ready to find a proper nightwear for your wedding night, Shibuya?”

 

“What’s so special about it?”

 

It was Miyazaka’s turn to sigh this time, since it was almost the tenth time she had explained it.

 

“You already went that far, didn’t you?”

 

Yuuri blushed deeply at the question and pretended to look around for something to buy, earning a dubious glare from his classmate.

 

“Nevertheless, it’s good trying to make it special, especially if you never bought him something like that. So, what does he wear?”

 

The Maou’s face became even redder as he searched the proper words to describe Wolfram’s night-time attire without making him sound like a total freak.

 

“Ehm… Well, he likes long nightshirts…”

 

After almost an hour searching in the male department for something that any man could wear except his Wolfram, Yuuri confessed to his classmate that it actually was the wrong style and gloomily lead her to the female area.

 

Miyazaka stared astonished at her friend when Yuuri told her to search among frilly negligees and pink chemises, but she wisely chose to not question her friend’s words on the matter.

 

“Why don’t we simply ask to a shop assistant?”

 

The young Maou glared coldly at her, while a shop assistant popped out of nowhere like she had been evoked by Majutsu simply saying the name.

 

“I asked _you_ to help me to avoid them!”

 

Miyazaka chuckled at her friend’s embarrassment and gently told the woman that they didn’t need any help.

 

After some more searching, Yuuri decided that he was nowhere near finding some proper nightwear for their wedding night. He made some space between himself and Miyazaka and leaned on the wall with a tired sigh, hoping that something good could just fall on his head.

 

And so it happened.

 

Without noticing it, the Mazoku had touched a tiny piece of nylon that hold in place a group of negligees over his head, and one of them gracefully landed over his head. After blinking a couple of times, Yuuri had to give Miyazaka’s idea more credit.

 

“Miyazaka! I’ve found it! Let’s search a matching one among the male wear, I’m sure I saw one before!”

 

This time it was Yuuri’s turn to lead his shocked friend through the other side of the mall overenthusiastically.

 

**X**

 

Miyazaka lived in the neighbour area, so once finished their shopping she waved him her goodbyes and let the Mazoku go back home by himself.

 

Unfortunately they had been away for quite a long time, and all of sudden the evening fell around him with his dark veil. Yuuri decided then to speed up to not get home too late, sparing his mother from mourning his death prematurely.

 

He hadn’t actually noticed how far had been the mall on their way there though, so he was just halfway from home when he noticed he was already past curfew. He searched in his pockets for his phone to call his mother, but as soon as he looked in front of himself, he saw three well known characters waiting for him.

 

Before he could escape, one of them quickly slapped his hand, making the mobile fly far away along with the bag containing the result of his clothing hunting, while the other two moved swiftly behind him to prevent his flight.

 

“I thought you had learned your lesson.”

 

The three bullies laughed at Yuuri’s statement and slowly closed the space between themselves and their victim, leading him towards the even darker depth of the park.

 

“Learn what, Shibuya Yuuri?”

 

When the second one approached him, the Mazoku was certain to know what his next words were going to be, but a strange glint in the boy’s eyes told him otherwise.

 

“Harajuku unfortunately isn’t at disadvantage today…”

 

Before Yuuri had could react, the bully punched him right in the stomach, while his two friends blocked his arms, securing them behind his back.

 

“Since you like so much being our target that you go for it even when we are busy with others,, we thought that it was necessary to pay you a private visit.”

 

“Yeah, especially considering the news on your current marital status. One more reason to give you a lesson.”

 

Yuuri stared puzzled at the bully that had just spoken, but he was rewarded only with an evil glare and a knee aimed straight at his ribs. He lost his balance and fall on the dry ground, making him cough a couple of times as dust filled his lungs and his eyes.

 

“Don’t you like being on your knees in front of another men? We were sure you did after the little stunt you pulled at school.”

 

The young Maou felt anger run through his veins as the three boys kept laughing and mocking him, but nevertheless he tried to stay calm and keep his Maryoku in check.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what do you want so we can get over with it?”

 

The one that seemed to be the leader laughed soundly and planted his foot under Yuuri’s shoulder, making him look up to him.

 

“Wouldn’t it be too easy if we asked you money? You could go to your overly rich fiancé and have him pay. Not a punishment at all.”

 

To add mockery to his pain, the bully eventually noticed the package that lay not so distant from Yuuri’s mobile.

 

“Is that a present for that noble pretty thing? Bought in a mall?? You are really a fool in everything you do, maybe we should really ask you money. Before he leaves you.”

 

The young Maou glared at him hastily, feeling hurt and anger overwhelming him again.

 

“I’m your target! Stick with me and leave him alone!”

 

His scream was rewarded with a big amount of dust aimed directly at his eyes. Even though he had managed to instantly close them, some of it eventually got inside and it was just a matter of seconds before he felt it stinging inside.

 

His eyes slowly filled with tears, blurring his view.

 

“ _We_ decide who our target is, Shibuya Yuuri.”

 

Each word was punctuated with a painful stomp over his abused ribcage.

 

“What do you want from me if you’re not after money then?”

 

The three boys looked at each other and laughed soundly before cracking their knuckles and glaring down at him.

 

“We just want to play with someone like you, homo.”

 

“To teach you a lesson.”

 

“Yeah, who will save the saviour now?”

 

As if on cue, two piercing screams calling Yuuri’s name echoed behind them and before they could see who was coming, they found themselves on their backs, far from their victim.

 

“Yuuri! Are you alright!?” Two different voices cried simultaneously.

 

“Wolfram! Conrad!”

 

The blond soldier was in no time knelt near his fiancé, checking him for bruises, whilst his older brother placed himself between his king and the group of bullies, keeping them at safe distance with his sword.

 

As soon as they recognized Wolfram, the bullies actually tried to snarl something against him, but the two swords ready to slice them were enough to make them rethink their plan.

 

When Gwendal and Shouri eventually joined them, the three recognized their definitive defeat and quickly jumped back on their feet to flee. Conrad tried to run after them, but Yuuri stopped him, telling him that they had been scared enough.

 

“Why are you guys here?”

 

“One your schoolmates called at home to ask if you had come back safely” Shouri explained. “But there was no sign of you and your mobile was switched off. I contacted your friend through Bob and he managed to bring them here.”

 

Wolfram wasn’t pleased by the curt explanation, so he smiled warmly at his fiancé as he held him securely in his arms, offering him a more romantic one.

 

“Actually I told you that I put a tracking device on you, didn’t I? You are a cheating wimp after all.”

 

Yuuri laughed at his fiancé’s words, but he had to stop soon as he felt his ribs hurting badly.

 

“We have better bring him to Gisela…” Gwendal stated uncomfortably.

 

The others nodded and Conrad took the younger Mazoku in his arms to prevent further injuries on the way home. Shouri noticed Yuuri’s mobile on the ground and took it along with the small package near it.

 

“Is this yours?”

 

Yuuri, remembering the bullies’ mocking words, gave a sad glance at the package his brother was holding, gaining a questioning stare from his fiancé.

 

“I wanted to buy something special for our wedding, Wolf. I’m sorry, but I don’t think it survived… It wasn’t even good to begin with.”

 

The soldier curiously took it and felt a soft blush forming on his cheeks as he checked the contents, a warm smile tugging at his lips.

 

“It’s lovely… We’ll just need to wash it.”

 

Wolfram gave Yuuri a gentle peck on his cheek, and smirked maliciously at him.

 

“I can’t wait to wear it for you.”

 

The young Maou watched his fiancé move happily away and had to consider that even thought it didn’t turn out the way he had planned, maybe shopping for Wolfram wasn’t something he minded at all.

* * *

 "WEDDING PROBLEMS" **The end**

 

 


	7. The Seventh Colour of the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t seem to get like they should even on his wedding day. WolfYuuWolf

**Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the design of the Royal Couple’s wedding dresses since I’m assuming they are the very same from the KKM game.

 

* * *

 

Wolfram grasped the edge of the drawer with his hands as Gwendal gave a last pull on his corset strings and finally tied up the torture instrument.

 

“How am I supposed to breathe in this damn thing!? I wonder how Yozak put up with these daily!”

 

“Wolfram” Gwendal stated coldly. “You swore during all the dressing up, if you really couldn’t breathe we would have already noticed.”

 

The blond haired Mazoku humphed at his brother and strode in front of the mirror to check the white dress folds on his tight.

 

“This slit looks awful on me… Why couldn’t Mother choose something more sober?”

 

Gwendal sighed and took the huge rose with veil that was supposed to complete his little brother’s nuptial outfit and tried clumsily to set it in place while Wolfram put on the remaining jewellery.

 

“You should just be happy that she didn’t clothe you like her.”

 

Silence fell upon the two brothers as they made their best to erase frightening images from their minds. All of sudden they heard a loud scream echoing through the hallway, quickly followed by a familiar ‘Your Majesty!’ and the sound of two people running.

 

Gwendal cautiously opened the door of his room to examine the situation outside and saw his king already in his black dress running away, followed at a short distance by his little brother.

 

Before Wolfram could see his fiancé though, he closed the door, stating sternly that His Majesty rules forbade him to see the spouse before the wedding.

 

After that Conrad was left on his own.

 

The young half blood was cursing all deities in Shin Makoku, since he hadn’t decided yet which one made his king run faster than usual.

 

“I quit! I can’t do it like this!”

 

“Your Majesty, it’s not such a big deal!”

 

Yuuri ignored Conrad’s pleas and tried to speed up even more. His godfather scanned desperately the pathway, hoping to find someone who could help him stop the fleeing king. His saviour appeared in the very back of the corridor: the perfect position to stop his godson.

 

“Yozak! Get him!”

 

The infamous spy watched amused the scene coming towards him and prepared himself to the task.

 

“Yozak, I order you not to do it!” Yuuri cried as his last resort, but he only ended up crushing his face against Yozak’s chest while strong arms with enormous biceps held him in place.

 

“Good morning, Young Master! Getting the cold feet?”

 

Yuuri pouted at Yozak for a fraction and then swiftly escaped the grip to venture himself inside a nearby room. Conrad eventually reached his childhood friend and suspended the game of tags for a moment to catch his breath.

 

“Well, he’s not going to escape from there unless he jumps out of the window, so… What happened this time? I thought he got over the wedding in cross dressing.”

 

“It’s not the dress… Günter forgot to tell him he had to make the speech in which he would metaphorically give Wolfram something.”

 

Yozak chuckled at his boyfriend’s answer and sympathetically placed a hand over his shoulder.

 

“My, my… Did you explain him that you simply say ‘I give you my heart’?”

 

Conrad watched dubiously his companion and allowed himself a sigh.

 

“Almost one hundred times while he was rushing across the castle... Everyone is already at Shinou’s temple or busy elsewhere, I’m so lucky finding you here.”

 

Yozak grinned at him in answer and then they both entered cautiously the room Yuuri had ducked into, only to find him on the ground, towered by a huge number of painted canvases. They reached for him immediately, but aside some minor aches, their king seemed still alive.

 

“Why wasn’t it my room instead of Wolfram’s? If there were baseball bats they would have knocked me out for the day…”

 

The two older Mazoku glared disapprovingly at him, but then dutifully helped him out the mess.

 

“You are lucky, Young Master, the dress is still untouched.”

 

“I don’t need it. I can’t do this.”

 

Conrad wasn’t pleased hearing that, and he was sure that Wolfram would have been even less.

 

“You will break Wolf’s heart if you don’t do it.”

 

Yuuri could clearly perceive the disappointment hidden in his godfather’s words, and he was sure that deep down there was also a little bit of irritation at his childish behaviour.

 

“He will end up sad anyway! I didn’t prepare anything and I didn’t pay any attention when Günter explained the ‘ _most used metaphors and their meanings’_! Each time I improvise something he understands it backwards, I can’t let it happen during the wedding. I will hurt him in front of everyone. And I can’t say that heart thing: it’s too mushy for him and too cliché for me.”

 

Conrad and Yozak stared at him, but even after considering the little part of Yuuri’s speech that actually made some sense, still none of them thought that calling off the wedding was the best solution.

 

“We can help you with it… We can write you a remainder!”

 

Yuuri sighed and hid his head behind his knees, rejecting Yozak’s suggestion. The three Mazoku stared in silence some more time, thinking about a decent way to solve the problem, until eventually the Maou decided that he had enough of it and stood up to take a look around. After all, what better that Wolfram’s room could help?

 

“Your Majesty, be careful. Wolf painted all the night long, I’m sure there is still fresh paint somewhere.”

 

Conrad’s piece of information left him even more dubious about the success of his speech without preparation, since he had to admit he was no where near to understand someone that painted to relax himself.

 

As his godfather had guessed, Yuuri found a thin piece of wood with some fresh colour on it. It looked like Wolfram had used it to mix different dyes to create new shades, but in a forgotten corner it seemed his experiments had gone wrong and there was only a single pitch black blob of paint.

 

He poked the drying lump, and noticed with disappointment how it had made his fingers of the same colour of the dress he was wearing.

 

Conrad was about to reprimand him about the risks of damaging the wedding dress, when suddenly his godson turned at him, an idea popping in his mind.

 

“Conrad, where does Wolfram keep his paints?”

 

The question left both the older Mazoku quite speechless.

 

“I’ll give them back after the ceremony, I swear.”

 

 _After the ceremony_ implied that a ceremony was going to happen, so Conrad without any more hesitations took out Wolfram’s case of paints to allow his king to get what he wanted.

 

After raiding it, Yuuri realized that they had to be quick in everything else, since the ceremony was just about to begin. Yozak quickly rushed back to Conrad’s room to gather the remaining of the nuptial attire and jumped out the window just in time to meet his friend and his king near the carriage that was going to bring them to Shino’s temple.

 

As soon as they reached the main door, they were welcomed by Miko’s loud scolding: since the son of Amano Jennifer couldn’t leave a beautiful spouse on the altar, Yuuri was lucky to be there or she wouldn’t have put it past herself making him pay badly for ruining everything.

 

His mother’s words added even more guilt to his already growing stack, but what gave Yuuri the final realization of the mess he had almost done was _seeing_ Wolfram already waiting for him by the altar in front of Murata. As he saw him so beautiful and composed, he had to ask himself how he could have even considered leaving him without a word for a stupid reason like a speech.

 

Conrad noticed his brother too and conceded himself a moment to admit to himself that his really was the end of it. With both Mazoku dazing off, Yozak took it upon himself to check the conditions of their clothes and push them though the lateral door, forcing them to take their place on the altar.

 

“The black veil looks good on you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri could see the relief in Wolfram’s green orbs now that he was by his side, and immediately felt at ease, uncaring of the thousands eyes that kept staring at them.

 

“You as well… Even though you are dressed as a woman.”

 

“So are you.”

 

They chuckled at the awkward situation, but soon Morgif, currently held by Murata, began singing one the Shin Makoku symphonies.

 

With that the wedding finally began and then proceeded steadily through each step Günter had explained them, until Greta showed up with their wedding rings: the last phase before the dreaded speech.

 

“Uhm… Wolf, I wasn’t ready to do this, but I’m willing to try anyway. Please, promise me you won’t misunderstand my words?”

 

Wolfram simply nodded at him, curious about what Yuuri’s mind had produced, and then he stared amused at his spouse asking Conrad to give him his tubes of colour.

 

“Do you want to give me my own paints?” He joked and earned a smirk from Yuuri before he focused back on his task.

 

“I want to give you indigo, the colour of the introspection, because you made me see though myself many times even before our first date, when you scolded me and yet you understood me, trying to help me grow the will to be what I am.”

 

“I want to give you red, the colour of passion, because that’s what you are even when it’s passion born out of anger.”

 

“I want to give you blue, the colour of the sky, because we’ll keep having only one, no matter where we are, no matter we do, no matter if we’re fighting or kissing.”

 

“I want to give you green, the colour of the forests. There are not many left on Japan, but here we have plenty. They became a part of the childish innocence we’ll hardly get back, but that will never forget all the same.”

 

“I want to give you yellow, the colour of royalty. Not because your mother was a Queen or because you were born aristocrat, but because noble it’s your attitude towards things. You show me that in everything you do, even when you give up your artistic insight to meet my silly wishes.”

 

“I want to give you violet, the colour of twilight, because when I’m far from you, no matter what happens, at the end of the day you are there to save me and bring me home.”

 

“Then I want to give you orange, the last colour for a rainbow. I think that’s the most appropriate, because it’s also the most inappropriate one for a Mazoku wedding.” Yuuri closed the space between them even more to take a hold of Wolfram’s hands, still full of coloured tubes of pigments.

 

“Orange is the colour of the autumn leaves. They are symbol of the passing of time along with the cherry blossoms. Conrad said that Mazoku perceive time in a different way, but I did grow up with a human way to live my days and I want our life to follow this.”

 

“I want to laugh and love and suffer and get angry at you each moment of my life, like we are going to have just twenty more years to live together and not two hundred. That’s why I want to give you the fleeting time as seventh colour of the rainbow… not just the rainbow we build up until now, but also the one we are going to paint together starting from today.”

 

Wolfram stared at him speechless and then quietly brought up Yuuri’s veil, as his husband did the same with his own, both of them coming together to kiss each other. There was nothing left to say, there was only the beginning of a new set of colour to discover together.

* * *

"THE SEVENTH COLOUR OF THE RAINBOW" **The end**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to surviving ‘till the end despite bad grammar and warped syntax, hope you enjoyed the story. If you’re in a good mood, let me know what you think of the series!


End file.
